


Deal.

by BAD268



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: A stranger catches Dean's eye, and he wants to make a deal.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 11





	Deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Deal. (Dean X Reader)
> 
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Requested: Nope  
> Warnings: language, partial nudity  
> Word Count: 2099
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name

"Guns? Check. Knives? Check. Clothes? Check. Bullets-"

"You sound like you're about to commit a murder, Dean."

"I mean, maybe I am?" Dean said with a smirk.

"How about not talking about the weapons in public, yeah?"

"Aww, poor Sammy. Did you get more salt and gas? We ran out after the last encounter."

"Long story short, no. I didn't." Sam responded in a lower voice, trying to avoid some of the stares being sent at him and his brother as they stood in the parking lot.

"Why not?" Dean looked over to Sam.

"We got more coordinates and a call from dad again. They lead to Indiana," Sam said once they closed the trunk.

"Fine, I'll get it. Don't drive off without me, Sammy," Dean said with a smirk. Sam walked around the car and opened the passenger door before someone called for his attention.

"Excuse me? Do you think you can help me?" A female ran up to Sam, slightly out of breath. She was dressed in combat boots, blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, a black and white scarf, and a leather jacket, similar to Dean's he thought, with her hair pulled out of her face with a black bandanna. She pointed to Dean's car and said, "1967?"

"I honestly don't know. It's my brother's car," Sam shrugged. "What can I help you with.."

"(Y/n) (L/N). And my engine keeps cutting out." She smiles and puts her hand out for Sam to shake. "I was wondering if you could look at it since our cars are similar, but if you don't want to, I can just call a company."

"Sam Winchester. I may not know as much as my brother, but I can check it out. Which car is yours?"

"It's the black 1964 impala." She led him over toward the side of the building. The car sitting alone in the shade of the building. She goes to pop the hood for Sam as he walks to the front. "They said someone would come to look at her, but that was over two hours ago."

"Well, for starters, I see smoke." He points towards the engine. "Your spark plugs look busted and by the looks of your oil, it needs to be changed."

"Sam! Sam, where the fuck did you go this time?" Dean yelled once he saw that Sam was nowhere near his car. "Sam!"

"Hold on," Sam said to the girl. He walked around the store. "Dean, come look at this!" Dean looked over at his brother and his eyes widened.

"Sammy, whatcha doing over there?" He walked over to the side of the store when (Y/N) yelled at Sam.

"Uh, Sam? Did you find your brother?" She walked over to the two. "Hi, I'm (Y/N)."

"Hey, I'm Dean." He gave his usual smirk toward the girl and shook her hand. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Sam said it's smoking, the spark plugs are busted and my oil is shit."

"That could be because of an old engine. Ever had it replaced?"

"I was going to replace it once I got to Indiana. I knew it was getting old, but I thought I could make it."

"If you call a company to tow it, we'll give you a ride."

"We will?" Sam questioned.

"For real? You'd actually be that nice?"

"I mean why not? You seem pretty cool and we're going to the same place."

"Sweet, thank you. Let me just grab my bag and call my company." She walked to the trunk of her car and grabbed her backpack along with her duffle bag and filled it with guns, ammunition, knives, lighters, gas, and salt. She pulled out her phone and dialed a towing company to pick up her car. "All set. They should be here in 30 minutes, tops."

~~~

"Thanks for the ride, Dean. Tell Sam I said thanks when he wakes up, will ya?" She asked while climbing out of the backseat. Dean followed her out and unlocked the trunk for her to get her belongings.

"It's no problem really. We were on our way to meet our friend here anyway." He pulled her bags out from the trunk and handed them to her. "So, is this goodbye?"

"I mean, I'd hope not. I've grown rather fond of you two. One of you more than the other, but that's beside the point," she laughs. "Here's my number. Just in case you wanna meet up, or if you're in need of a ride. Later, Dean."

"Later, (Y/N)," He muttered more to himself as she walked off towards the motel. "Now, to meet with Cas."

~~~  
(Y/N)'s POV

"What is up, my favorite angel?" I bellowed as I walked into my friend's house after leaving my stuff at the hotel and changing to a white shirt and black jeans with my old jacket and combat boots. I left my scarf in the room since it was irritating my neck.

"New case for you, only if you're willing." Cas walks over to me with a file. I took my jacket off and set it across a chair as I began to examine the file. "Hell House is back in action."

"You're kidding me." The look he gave me proved that he was entirely serious. "Assuming he's after me again, what should I do this time? If the fire didn't work, what will?"

"The legends changed. You need to lure him to you, and I'll get my other friends to stab him."

"His weakness is a knife? That doesn't sound right. Plus, what if your friends don't get there in time, and I end up strung up again?" I started to pace a path in Cas's kitchen as I felt the scar that was wrapped around my neck from my last encounter at the Hell House.

"They will trust me. They may not always know what they're doing, but they always finish the job and save as many people as possible; one of those people being you."

"That's assuring." After a beat of silence, I said, "fine. Let me guess, I gotta walk there."

~~~

"I haven't gotten one of those in a while," Sam said to himself as Dean walked out of the bathroom after his shower. "Dean, another one."

"Another vision thing?" Sam nodded to his question. "Then while you do that, I'm gonna change." Once he was clothed, Sam gasped and started grabbing knives, bullets, and guns. "Woah, Sammy, calm down. What did ya see?"

"The Hell House. It-he- whatever it is was attacking a girl, and we ran after them but it stabbed her. Straight through her heart. Come on! We gotta go!"

~~~

"Cas, I'll be fine. I'm gonna hang up now, your friends should be there, and I'm in the forest already," I said as I hung up the phone. The trees stood tall against my form, and the lack of light gave the area an eerie feeling. The fog and the silence didn't help the unsettling feeling either. As I walked towards the rubble of the house, a twig broke from behind me. My head snapped around to come face to face with him again. I took off running to the ashes, and I pulled out my knife. I looked around me looking for a place to take cover. I muttered, "there is nowhere for me to hide. Shit."

I heard the sound of a motor from up the road, so I assumed Cas and his friends were here. I walked out into the clearing and put my knife back into my boot and looked around for this ghost.

I felt a change in the temperature, and I turned around to see the ghost glitch it's way to me with a stake. I started to back up until my back hit a tree trunk. His head turned to the side and a sickening smile grew on his face. I stared wide-eyed at the ghost and jumped slightly when it appeared inches away from my face.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," I spat at him as he pulled the wooden stake up, aiming it at my heart. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Now, Dean!" someone yelled and my eyes flew open to see someone, Dean, stab the ghost. It let out an ear-splitting cry as black goop spewed out of its form and onto me. After there was no more goop, it started disintegrating.

"That is nasty but that was awesome!" I was looking down at my shirt and over at the two who saved me. "Sam? Dean? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass, that's what," Dean says as he walks over to me and holds his hand out for my hand. "Your friend is Cas, right?"

"Yeah, I assume you two are his friends who were gonna save me." I grab his hand and step over the body of the ghost. My foot got caught on a root, so I tripped onto Dean causing both of us to fall. His arms were around my waist while my hands held his shoulders. After a few seconds, I slowly looked up at him. "Okay, um. Hi."

He laughs lightly and just looks at me. I forget that Sam was just standing a few feet away until he coughs and scares us out of our moment.

"Just kiss the girl already or let's go. Cas is still waiting with the car," he says as he begins to walk away from us.

"Sounds like a good plan, does it not?" Dean questions. I chuckle a little before leaning in to kiss him lightly, but he has no intention of it being a sweet, innocent kiss.

"When I said kiss her, I didn't mean you gotta eat her face off, Dean." Dean muttered a small "dammit" under his breath not expecting me to hear it. I laughed a little before starting to get off of him. I held my hand out to help him up when I noticed that the goop from my shirt had transferred to his shirt and made my white shirt cling to my body and show off a little more than intended. I looked down at myself before turning red with embarrassment and walking away while wrapping my arms around my body.

"(Y/N)! Here, wear my jacket for now," He placed his jacket over my shoulder and put his arm across my shoulders as well as planting a light kiss on my cheek.

"Finally! What took you guys so long? Get in!" Cas told us. Dean and I jumped in the back where my jacket sat while Sam took shotgun.

"You know what? No one look." I took off Dean's jacket, laid it across his lap and slid my stained shirt off.

"Wait, why-okay never mind," Dean said as he turned, noticing my uncovered body before closing his eyes and rotating his head quickly.

"It's a bra. Not like you haven't seen it before." I grabbed my jacket and zipped it up so my body was covered. "There, I'm covered."

"So, Cas, we going back to your place?" Sam asked once he cleared his throat and looked up from the map.

"Yeah, slight pit stop before we head out to the bunker," he responds, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Wait, what bunker?" I look over at Dean.

"It's a place we stay at when we don't have a case for a while."

"Oh, so I'm being dropped off at the motel?"

"What if you join us?" Dean questions.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it as it is. We have room for another person at the bunker or you could chill in my room," he whispers the second part to me with a wink. "Plus, we could always use more hunters. What do ya say, (Y/N)?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"Nonsense, (Y/N)! You're a great hunter and I don't think anyone here's gonna have a problem. I mean, Dean asked you to stay, Cas is your best friend and I'm here telling you that you'd be fine. You should come with us," Sam lists off.

"What about my car?"

"Keep it at the bunker as a spare or have two of us in each car for longer trips," Cas adds.

"Plus, you two love birds would stay together," Sam points out causing me to blush and Dean to laugh and put his arm across my shoulder again.

"Only if I'm not always the bait."

"Only if you stay in my room."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you for, hopefully, enjoying my work! Please vote, comment or, heck, share it if you want. If you crave more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad (@BAD268) and/or my Tumblr (also @bad268). I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any request is still appreciated. That's all for now, Lads. Thanks for being a part of my Academy.
> 
> Till next time,  
> BAD268


End file.
